Because of you
by animelover5641
Summary: Momoko is a wife who is treated unfairly. Brick is always fighting with her. She realizes that they are making a mistake and all of those fights are ruining their marriage. Momoko also has a daughter named Momoka and she doesn't want her to go through what she did when she was younger. Pls review :D


A/N Hey everyone! I decided to make this fanfic before i start"Sonic x: Truth or Dare". This is based on the song Because of you by Kelly Clarkson. You can listen to it while you read. Any thing in bold is a lyric from the song and anything in italics is a flashback. So, please review!:)

* * *

**"I will not make, the same mistakes that you did. I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery. I will not break, the way you did, you fell so hard. I've learned the harder way, to never get that far..."**

Momoko was in a relationship with someone. They were in love when they met, but things changed...after they got married. His name was Brick, he was so nice to her. They had a girl, her name is Momoka. Right now, she is six years old. Momoko tried to get along with Brick but, it always ends up with her crying in her bed...and bruises.

_ Flashback_

_"Brick please!" Momoko pleaded. "We should have never did it !" Brick yelled as he slapped her. "Ah! Brick, why are you like this?!" "My life is a living hell since we had HER! And he punched her face. she had blood dripping. "Before you weren't like this! When we found out that I was pregnant, you were so happy..." "I was in the moment and I didn't realize that I wasn't ready to be a father!" "Brick you..."_

Momoko and Brick would go on arguing and it gets really tiring and hurtful. She tried everything and he would always hit her. Of course Momoka wouldn't be around them when it happens. But Momoko was when she was a kid.

_ **"Because of you, i never stray to far from the side walk. Because of you, i learned to play on the safe side so i don't get hurt. Because of you, i find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me. Because of you, i am afraid.**Flashback_

_ "Haruki, you are never around for Momoko! You don't care for her! You never did!" "Don't you ever say that! I work very hard so i can take care of her!"Haruki threw a vase at the wall and it shattered into pieces. "I was always there for her! And where were you? You weren't even there when she was born! "That doesn't mean that I don't love Mo..." He paused. "What?"Naomi then looks behind her and sees Momoko. A few weeks later "Dad please don't go!" Momoko said while crying. "I have to...I'll come back to visit."Haruki was carrying his bags to the car and she helped. But when he was grabbing the bag, she wouldn't let go. "Momoko, please don't make this harder than it is and let go of my bag."Momoko didn't respond but let it go. And she watched the car drive until she could no longer see it. _

**"i lose my way and it's not too long before you point it out. Because i know it's weakness in your eyes. I'm forced to fake a smile a laugh everyday of my life. My heart can't possibly break if it wasn't even whole to start with.__****Because of you, i never stray to far from the side walk. Because of you, i learned to play on the safe side so i don't get hurt. Because of you, i find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me. Because of you, i am afraid" **

Momoko was so devastated but,now realized that it wasn't her fault. And it is happening again. Brick was acting like her dad and she was like her mom. She doesn't want the same thing that happened to her to Momoka.

**"I watched you die i heard you cry every night in your sleep. I was so young, you should have known better than to lean on me. You never thought of anyone else you just saw your pain. And now i cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thing.****__****Because of you, i never stray to far from the side walk. Because of you, i learned to play on the safe side so i don't get hurt. Because of you i try my hardest just to forget everything. Because of you i don't know how to let anyone else in. Because of you i'm ashamed of my life because it's empty. Because of you, i am afraid. **_  
_

_Flashback_

_"Brick, i'm sorry." "For what exactly?" "For thinking that you were ready. I didn't realize that. And I'm going to help you get through this until Momoka is older." "You know, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn't have done all of those things to you." And Momoko hugged him. "I forgive you...i always have." Momoko saw Momoka behind Brick. "Hey Momoka. Are you ok?" "I can't sleep." "Well, you have to sleep." "Will you tuck me in?" "Sure Momoka."Momoko smiled. She took Momoka's hand and went to her room. "Good night mom." "Good night Momoka." Momoko tucked Momoka in and kissed her cheek._

Now, Momoko is still with Brick. And Momoka is very happy. Brick is actually really nice to Momoko and Momoka. They barely fought and get along very well. Momoko is glad that she didn't make the same mistake that her parents did. And now her heart isn't broken. They are at peace now and they always were.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hoped you enjoyed this one-shot. i was so inspired by this song. It just explains one of my old friend's life and i was always there for her. Please review!


End file.
